Antic Cafe Aoi Ame FanFic
by KawaiiDesuYo
Summary: Yay.. x'D My Antic Cafe FanFic! Enjoy!


Ao Ame-Bleu Rain

"Good morning, Tokyo!" Bou rolled over smacking his alarm. He'd only had three hours of sleep due to being on the phone all night. He started to battle with himself as he lay in bed. _Get up!_ His inner being screamed.  
"But I'm too lazy." _You have school!_ "I don't feel well enough for school, plus I look like crap..." _Mom would never let you stay in_. Sadly, Bou had told himself the truth. His mother was not the type to let him stay home because he was having a bad hair day.  
Bou had to think of an excuse and quick! He could already hear footsteps coming dangerously close to his door. _I know,_ he thought, _I'll fake the flu!_ He rolled over on his side and began to hack his brains out. Grabbing the covers he hoped his little act would be enough to turn his mother away.  
Since he wasn't facing the door Bou didn't realize it wasn't his mother baring a hole into his back with her eyes. He heard a low snort than a familiar voice, "Get up Bou-kun. I wanna do your hair." Bou's sister Shi-gatsu leaned against the doorframe.  
"I'm not in the mood Shichan." She shuffled her feet, _thinking of an excuse I bet_. Then she carelessly yawned, "Too bad and I just got a new straitening iron." Bou practically sprung out of bed. Running over to his sister he stared at her with watery eyes.  
"You mean one that can actually tame my hair?" Bou asked with high hopes.  
"Well if it wasn't why would I have woken you up nappy head?" Bou shrugged. And with that Shi-gatsu was dragging Bou down the hall and to her room. "Place your fanny on the bed. We have work to do!"  
"But. but. won't I be late for school?" Shichan rolled her eyes.  
"Are you kidding me? It's five in the morning Bou-kun! School doesn't start until seven and you know that."  
Bou was shocked. Usually his alarm doesn't go off until six. "Hey did you."  
"Fix you alarm? Yes I did. Listen, if you wanna look your prettiest you have to flipping get up earlier and give yourself time. The motto you should live by: It takes time to look this fabulous." She boasted pointing to her own makeup-covered face. Bou nodded furiously as his sister got a comb and her straightening iron.  
She gently ran her best comb through his nappy bed head and once the straightening iron was hot she started styling his hair. She brought his bangs over to the right side covering his eye. "Oh, Bou-kun you look so adorable, but something's missing.." She searched the room until she spotted a sparkly pink ribbon. "Perfect!"  
Bou watched as Shi-gatsu ran over to her dresser. She grabbed some makeup and some ribbons then ran back to the bed. She put Bou's hair in a high left ponytail. "So kawaii! You're gonna be the prettiest of them all."  
Bou flushed as his sister put bright pink lip-gloss on him. He fluttered his mascara covered lashes then puckered his lips and flipped his hair. "Oh Shichan, who's the fairest of them all?" She giggled as she gave him a playful push.  
"Hey busta, I'm still the girl of this family!" Bou smiled.  
"Shichan?" "Yeah Bou-kun?"  
"Can I please borrow your uniform? I'm not in the mood to wear pants." She nodded. While she lead Bou to the closet Bou felt so free. She accepted him for who he was and didn't' try to change him. "Take your pick." She snorted sarcastically as Bou stared into the green plaid abyss.  
He grabbed a green, plaid skirt with a white blouse. They both fit snuggly, but not too tight. He then slipped the school's green vest on. The vest sported the schools initials in bold white letters. AYH; Ayu Tran High.

"Momma-san forgot to buy cereal so how do you feel about pizza for breakfast?" Shichan asked munching on some crust. She stood by the fridge, which was probably the only thing in the house that wasn't in disarray. For the floor was covered in mystery goop and wrappers. While the sink had so many dirty dishes that the plates were basically scratching at the ceiling paint.  
"Sounds good to me!" Bou chirped whilst sitting on a rickety wood chair. Bou picked up a slice dripping with cheese. He licked his lips as he bit into the warm goodness. The two ate in mostly silence besides the few slurps or gags from the long cheese. Bou would occasionally glanced up at his sister as she munched on her crust.  
She's a beautiful girl. Her hair is long, curly, and black with pink tips and big, baby blue eyes. Her skin is soft and porcelain white. She reminded Bou of a china doll.  
"I wish I had your beauty." Bou breathed. Shi-gatsu looked at Bou through half opened eyes. Her blue irises were brought out by the thick, silver eyeliner she had on. There was an awkward pause then she finally broke it.  
"Bou-kun, there are girls out there who wish they were as gorgeous as you." Bou could feel his cheeks get hot. Shichan always knew the right things to say. "Well, it's six forty, we should get packing huh?" Bou nodded and went to fetch his backpack. Handing him a bento box Shi-gatsu and Bou hurried to the bus stop where they barely caught the bus.  
Bou drifted to the back while Shi-gatsu assumed her rightful place at the front of the bus. Once he sat down he began to play with the hem of his skirt. He bit his lip hoping this year he could start a new. It was his first day of high school and he wanted to make a good impression.  
All his life he has stood in Shichan's shadow. Everyone knew him as "Shichan's little bro." But not this year, this year he was going to make it different, no more hiding in the shadows!

Teruki watched in horror as the bus pulled off. "Ay-yah!" He began a hot pursuit after the little, yellow vehicle. "Stop! Please stop!" He screamed as he began to fall behind. Luckily the bus was slowing at its next destination, which was only three houses down.  
Teruki boarded and practically the entire bus laughed at him as he made his way to the back. "Teruki must love school."  
"Or maybe he just has a fetish for big, yellow buses." Everyone rolled, but Teruki failed to see what was so funny. He was used to the laughing and catcalls however. Being held back twice made him a pro at everything.  
Teruki was surprised to see a girl in the back also. _Must be a new student_. He sat on the other side of the back seat so as not to scare her off. Most of the girls in his school hated Cool Water Woman so he assumed this new girl would think the same.  
Teruki let his eyes scan the new girl. She had long; bleach blonde hair and brown roots. Her hair was done up in a side ponytail, which he just couldn't help but love. Her eyes twinkled in the bright sunlight that poured through the cloudy bus windows. He sighed, such a pretty girl like that would have no trouble becoming popular and moving to the front with the rest of them.  
Everything was quiet until the bus started shaking a bit. _Guess we hit a rough patch._ But then the bus hit a sudden bump lurching forward sending the girl flying. Teruki wanted to panic; he could already see what would happen. The girl would hit the hard rubber floor and she wouldn't be so perfect anymore. But he was quick to react and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her back to her seat blushing, "Are... are you okay?"  
The girl noticed Teruki's hands around her waist and flushed. Teruki quickly pulled them away and blushed a even deeper red. She giggled, "Now I see why normal people wear their seat belts." He smiled and introduced himself. "Dozo yoroshiku! I'm Bou."  
"Oh, but it should be me saying that for it surly is a pleasure to meet **you**." Bou twirled her hair. Teruki shuffled his feet than offered, "I see your new around here and … um, I know this school like the back of my hand so…" He gulped, "I could… maybe, show you around?"  
Bou began to bounce and clapped her hands in happiness. Lucky for Teruki that Bou wasn't very blessed with a chest or he may have lost it right then and there. "So it's a plan?" He asked.  
"You bet!" They both smiled and began to chat. Time flew by quickly because the usual ten minute ride seemed a mere ten seconds when they arrived to the school. Teruki walked Bou off the bus and the two headed to the office for sorting.  
When receiving her schedule she was overwhelmed with joy. "Oh Teruchan we have every class together except…" Bou frowned, "You have PE whilst I have Art." Teruki patted Bou's shoulder and mention it was better than having the schedule vice versa.  
Bou fallowed Teruki like a lost puppy as they walked through three hallways and up two staircases until they finally reached the locker area. He was happy to know Bou's locker wasn't that far away. At least that way he could keep his eyes on her.  
Now Teruki being a pro was able to open the ancient locker with ease and got his books ready to go. Bou however, wasn't as skilled and was having a bit of a problem. "Here, let me get that for you." Bou's cheeks felt hot as Teruki placed his hand on top of hers and helped pull up the latch. "Domo arigato." Was all Bou could think to say.  
Teruki couldn't help but stare as she bent down to retrieve her books. Bou's skirt started to raise revealing bright pink panties with black lace. Teruki felt his mouth water and a stir in his lower regions. He closed his eyes trying his hardest to knock out all dirty thoughts.  
"Okay! I'm ready Teruchan let's go." Bou's smile was inviting. Teruki grabbed his stuff and they were off to history. "I'm so excited… not! I hate memorizing dates, why do I care that Emperor Kowhichi died November 9th?" "Um, it was December 8th Bou. And I don't know… I kinda find it interesting." She snorted but smiled. "I guess I like the fact that I'm not culturally retarded."  
"I'm not retarded! I'm just…" Bou trailed off and began to giggle. Teruki just shook his head while holding the door open for his new lady friend.

"Rise and shine my beautiful children!" Mrs. Rinn yelled throughout the house. "Miku, Yuri, its time to get up!" She could hear her children groan as they each slowly shuffled out of their rooms. "Oh Miku we really need to do something with that hair."  
"No we don't _I_ just need to comb it." Yuri giggled. Miku rubbed his little sister's head messing up her already atrocious bed head. "Hey I didn't know my little sister was the hag woman."  
"Shut up Miku-kun." She yawned swatting his hand away. He laughed at her weak attempt and kept his hand firmly in place. Soon she gave up and he guided her towards the bathroom. "Can I at least pee without your hand on my head?"  
"Haha, go ahead." Miku patted her then gently pushed her into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Knowing she'd be in there for a while Miku went downstairs to see what was on the menu for breakfast. "What's cookin' good lookin'?" He teased his mother.  
She cracked a smile, "Nothing much, but eggs and rice." Miku licked his lips. As he sat down he felt his father look up. He could hear the ruffling of the newspaper as his father folded it back up.  
"I see your mother still let you get those stop rings in your lip. And are you wearing your sister's pajamas or your own?"  
"Eriko!" Mrs. Rinn snapped at her husband. "Leave the boy alone, he's expressing himself through his accessories and his clothing, isn't that right Miku?" Miku nodded while shoving eggs and rice into his mouth. He really didn't feel like speaking to his father.  
"What, to show he's a freak or that he's gay?" Miku gagged on his rice. Mrs. Rinn patted him on the back.  
"There, there sweetie." Miku soon calmed down and excused himself from the table. How could his father even suggest such a thing? Miku shook his head as he headed upstairs.   
Heading back to his room for clothing he caught Yuri on his bed. "And what are you doing missy?" She probably heard him coming because she barely made a move. She just lifted her head smiling.  
"I was reading your lyrics Miku-kun. They are really good." Miku was taken a back. Did his little sister just compliment him? He rubbed his eyes a few times then pinched himself. _Yup, it's Yuri all right._  
She stacked the papers back in a neat pile and put them back in Miku's backpack "Have fun at high school Miku-kun. Make me proud, and don't do anything stupid." Yuri glared at him, "Or I'll say we are completely two different Rinns and deny the fact that I even have an older brother."  
Miku poked Yuri's forehead. "Yes master, is there anything else you'd like to request?"  
"I want a pony!" Miku threw his head back and laughed. Yuri pushed her brother aside and went back to her room. He continued to laugh as he got dressed and ready for school.  
Once out of the bathroom he headed over to Miruku's cage and petted him. "Hey little buddy, wish me luck!" Miruku looked at Miku then wiggled his nose. "Awe, so kawaii!" He picked up his bags and headed towards the front door. As soon as he closed the door the bus pulled up. _Perfect timing as always._  
Miku boarded the bus and noticed everyone was laughing. He took his usual seat by Kanon, "Dude, what's going on with everyone?" Kanon couldn't reply for as soon as a very tall boy entered the bus he began to laugh even harder.  
"Teruki must love school!" They heard someone call from the middle of the bus. Kanon continued to laugh. Miku knew he was itching to say something. And sure enough he was right.

"Or maybe he just has a fetish for big, yellow buses." Kanon added. The bus began to shake with all the laughter. Miku shook his head; Kanon could be so inconsiderate at times. "Oh come on man, you know it was funny."  
"Yeah and pigs flew out of my ass last night singing Glory Halleluiah in German." Kanon hit his head on the window trying to throw his head back in laughter. He ignored the pain and just kept up his peeling laugh, "You really are one of a kind…"  
"You know it! And you know you **love me**!" Kanon teased Miku. He flushed pushing Kanon away. Kanon bit his lip. There was an awkward silence as the bus trucked on.

It is the first day of school yet Kanon is already heading towards the Principal's office with Miku. "That was the best!" Miku just rolled his eyes. "Nene didn't even see those mashed potatoes! And when you hit Teruki with the chocolate pudding on his new white shirt… man that was classic."

"I guess, but what wasn't classic was that blonde chick. I thought she was going to rip my hair out when she saw me throw the pudding."

"Probably some crazy new chick, or maybe even Teruki's cousin." Kanon thought this over. If that chick was Teruki's cousin then they were pretty close… a little too close.

"Can't be, I think it's his girlfriend..." Miku looked down at Kanon who began to choke with laughter. He fell to his knees and began rolling. He was laughing so hard he began to cry and soon after hiccup.

"Are you _kidding_ me! That girl was gorgeous and you're going to stand there and honestly tell me that she'd go with a guy like Teruki?" Miku shuffled his feet. Kanon was shocked, "Don't tell me you actually think Teruki is kawaii?"

"Well… he's not that bad off."

"You are so **gay**." Miku shivered as if that was the worst thing anyone could ever call him. "Anyway, here we are. Home, sweet home." The two boys stared up at the large oak door before them. "Ladies first."

"So funny." Miku said stiffly pushing the door open.

"Want to come over?" He asked Miku as they exited the school. Miku nodded then remembered he had to baby-sit Yuri. "Then just bring her over." Miku bit his lip. "What?"  
"I don't really trust Takun around my sister." Kanon laughed. Miku failed to see what was funny so Kanon took it upon himself to enlighten his dear friend.  
"Um, from what I remember, your sister was _on top_ of my brother and not the other way around." Miku blushed. Kanon had got him there. "If anything I shouldn't trust Yuri around my little Takun. But I'll give her another chance."  
"Gee thanks." Miku powered walked to his car in a huff. Kanon shrugged it off and continued his trek to the apartment. The day was cool and the breeze felt refreshing. Everyone seemed to be out walking or riding his or her bikes.  
He wondered why Miku was acting so strangely today. Ever since they got off the bus he just wasn't himself. He even caught Miku staring at Teruki dreamily. _Could he really be gay?_ Kanon shook the thought from his head. _No, not my Miku, last time I checked he loved Ayumi… didn't he?_  
He reached his front door already hearing his siblings arguing over something. He turned the knob slowly preparing to either be attacked by pillows or have Yukito slobber all over him. When the door was finally open Kanon was relieved to hear Yukito's yapping coming from the kitchen along with the arguing.  
"I'm home!" He yelled not knowing what to expect. He watched Takun stomp out of the kitchen covered in flour. "Oh Grandma Yuu is going to kill you! You got your brand new clothes all dirty."  
"It's not my fault! It was that crazy lady we call our sister!" Kanon shoot his head and headed for the kitchen.  
"Yumichan?" He watched Ayumi fuss with some pots and pans while cursing under her breath. "What's the matter?" She tossed a pan Kanon's way, but luckily he dodged it. "Yumichan what's gotten into you?"  
Ayumi sank to the floor and started to cry. He went over to comfort his sister. "Miku broke up with me…"  
"What! Why?"  
"He told me that he needed to figure out who he is before he can have a relationship." Kanon knew that was one hundred percent crap.  
"Don't worry Yumichan. I'll find out what's really going on with him."

"How about after school you come over and I'll clean your shirt?" Bou smiled at his new friend. Teruki nodded enthusiastically as they headed towards Bou's home. "My sister's really crazy so if she comes after you with a brush, I'm sorry in advance."  
"No problem! I have two big older sisters who still like to play dress up with me." Bou couldn't help but laugh. He could just imagine Teruki in a dress and pigtails.  
"Awe, I bet you look kawaii." Teruki blushed then shrugged. Bou loved when Teruki blushed because his ears would turn pink then slowly colour would flood to his cheeks. He giggled. "Oh, here we are!"   
He opened the door to see his sister sprawled across the couch. "Hey lazy hinny. How about you make us some cheese cake!" Shi-gatsu looked over at her little brother. She sighed heavily but, got up and went to the kitchen. "Sit down silly!"  
Teruki fiddled with his cuffs before sitting next to Bou. "I really like your house… it's very… nice." Bou nodded then began to unbutton Teruki's shirt. He blushed a deep red, "What are you doing?"  
"What do you think? I said I'd clean your shirt remember?" Teruki nodded still blushing. He watched Bou take his shirt down to the wash room. Bou giggled to himself thinking how beautiful Teruki's body is. _At least you can tell he's a boy._ Bou sighed then continued on to the basement still feeling Teruki's eyes on his back. _If only he knew, he probably wouldn't stare anymore._  
He gently laid the shirt in with the other laundry and added plenty of detergent. "Mmm, smells like fresh rain!" He went to reach over and start the washing machine but accident knocked the entire box of detergent in the water. "Oh darn it!" Bou cursed himself trying desperately to fish out the extra soup. He was only able to retrieve a small hand full of suds.  
Sighing loudly he just put down the lid and hoped for the best. Bou watched as everything seemed to run smoothly then all of a sudden the washer machine began to vibrate violently. He jumped on top of it hoping that would help to quell the shaking but it only got worse. Soon the lid flew open landing Bou on the floor. "Ouch!"  
Suds were bubbling over the edges and were slowly floating to the floor. He laid belly down on the cold basement floor as he felt the soft suds land on him. "I feel like I'm floating." But then he felt a sudden wet warmth in his panties. "Oh shit! Did I pee my pants?" Bou jumped up noticing the waterfall, which had once been his washing machine.  
"Oh lord…" He stared at the mess hearing foot steps come down the stairs. He turned to see Teruki stunned.  
"What happened here?"  
"I happened." Bou pouted. He couldn't believe that he didn't even have the skills to wash laundry. "I suck!" Teruki blushed, "Not you, at laundry and house chores." He began to sniffle.  
Teruki felt bad for him so he knelt down next to Bou. "It's okay, I'm actually really good at laundry and house hold chores so I can defiantly help you clean this up." Bou let out a joyful squee and Teruki just laughed. "Come on, let's get started. First off where's your mop? We are going to clear up this water before we can throw our wet clothing in the washing machine."  
"But…" Bou blushed, "I'll be naked since my panties got wet."  
"Well… you could always just borrow my boxers." Teruki winked at him. "I don't need them to mop." Bou blushed and then giggled.  
"But what about Shichan?"  
"What about her?" 

Miku ambled in gently closing the front door the front door. He was surprised to see Yuri home so early. "Hey Miku-kun! I missed you."  
"Why are you home so early nappy head?" Yuri roller her eyes then sighed as if to say you should know why by now. "What? Enlighten me, oh great one."  
"You dummy! Grammar school students get half days the first week of school, duh!"  
"Ahh, so you're gonna run home just to torture me, ne?"  
"Hai!" Yuri twisted her brown hair on her finger than chewed on it. Miku let a devilish grin spread across his face. "Miku-kun what are you thinking?" Yuri started to back up as his grin turned into a smirk. She wasn't fast enough for him though for he tackled her playfully and flung her on to his shoulder.  
"Ay-yah! Let me go!" Yuri screamed while pounding Miku's back with her petite fists. Once she noticed that Miku wasn't going to put her down anytime soon she gave up and began giggling. "Take me to my room Miku-kun."  
"Yes madam, right away!" Miku made his way up stairs then tossed his sister on to the bed. "Anything else while I'm up?" Yuri scrunched her face in thought. She acted as if the question was life or death.  
"Sing to me!" She squealed. Miku was stunned then flattered. He nodded then asked her what she'd like to hear. "How about that song you wrote?" Miku blushed.  
"But it's not done yet!"  
"I don't care, sing what you've got so far then." Miku rolled his eyes then started to sing. When he was done he was shocked to hear Yuri clap for him. "Yay! Again."  
"Haha, maybe when I write some more stuff." Yuri jumped off the bed and started pushing Miku out her room. "Hey nappy head what are you doing?"  
"What do you think? Go write some more than you can come back in here!" She slammed the door on his back. _Well at least I'll have an excuse for not going to Kanon's house._  
Miku opened his door then fell back. There was Kanon sitting on his bed swinging his legs. "I was wondering when you'd come in here."  
"The hell Kanon!"  
"I came in the front door and snuck into your room while you were singing to your little sister." Miku was speechless. _Guess next time I should lock our door before going upstairs._ "You have a great singing voice."  
"Um… well thanks."  
"Why'd you break up with Yumichan?" He fiddled with his fingers as Kanon glared. "Well!" Miku jumped at his fierce tone.  
"I need time to think things over."  
"Think what over?" Miku could hear a trace of annoyance in Kanon's tone. He wanted to tell him but thought better of it.  
"I just think I'm not good enough for Ayumi." _Wow, I lied straight through my teeth._ But Kanon seemed to relax at this comment.  
"What makes you think that Miku-kun? You're the best guy Ayumi could ever ask for."  
"Yeah well," Miku searched for the right words. "I just need time to think you know?"  
"Of course man, I totally understand." Kanon patted his back which sent chills up his spine. "Just call when you've made up your mind okay?" Miku nodded then escorted Kanon out the door. _If only you knew, you'd probably stop visiting me._

Kanon was at his wits end. Ayumi barely came out of her room anymore. There'd be a slight stirring or a muffled whimper from behind the door but no real activity.  
It pained him seeing his sister in such a horrible mood. It had been a week yet Miku still hadn't called. _How long does it take a person to figure out what they want?_ Kanon sighed then tried knocking on Ayumi's door.  
"Yumichan? Are you still alive?"  
"Go away smart ass." He could hear the bed squeak as Ayumi rolled off it. She cracked open her door glaring down at him. "Why are you still standing there?"  
"I'm sorry about Miku…" Ayumi let out a sad sigh then fully opened her door. Kanon stepped inside her room to see the walls littered with photographs. He looked up to see even more photos above.  
"My favourite one is the one right above my pillow." Kanon sat on her bed then looked up. His face flushed at the site of Miku without a shirt or pants.  
"You have a picture of Miku in his boxers?"  
"I have pictures of Miku naked." He looked at his sister like she had three heads. But he could tell by the serious look on her face that she was telling the truth. "Oddly enough he'd never let me touch him like that."  
"You guys never had sex?"  
"We've never frenched!" He let his mouth drop in awe. Ayumi nodded her head solemnly then continued. "I don't think Miku likes girls."  
"My friend isn't gay!" Kanon yelled in protest. There was an awkward pause. Ayumi shook her head making Kanon wonder. "But… he can't be…" But then he was interrupted by a knock on the front door. "I'll get it!"  
He jumped off the bed and ran like a bat out of hell towards the door. He stopped before opening it to fix his disheveled hair. When he opened the door he was very disappointed to see a girl standing there and not Miku.  
"Uh…"   
"Hey there! By any chance is Yumichan home?" Kanon nodded furiously. "Well um… where is she?" He pointed a shaky finger upstairs. "Thanks so much!" The girl ran past him and up the stairs.  
Even though it wasn't Miku, this girl would do _quite nicely._

Bou chewed on a strand of his hair whilst letting his feet dangle off the edge of his bed. He giggled to himself then readjusted his skirt. He felt so anxious waiting on his warm bed.  
"Hurry up Teruchan! Before I get old and wrinkly!" He sat up abruptly when he heard the knob jiggled. Teruki stepped out of the bathroom. His cheeks were pink from blushing. "Aww Teruchan you look cuter than I do in a skirt!"  
"Shut up…" Teruki stammered whilst fidgeting with the skirt Bou had him put on. "I feel so… so awkward."  
Bou shook his head. "You shouldn't! You should feel free, plus you have such pretty legs." Teruki flushed trying to pull his skirt down lower. "Oh Teruchan please. Not like I haven't seen what's under there before. Plus you aren't going to seriously tell me that you can parade around my house naked **with** my sister around yet when you are in a skirt you get all shy and protective."  
"I just feel… really girly. I mean being naked you know…" Teruki trailed off staring out the window.  
"I know what?" Bou jumped off the bed slowly inching towards Teruki. Bou pressed him into a wall laying his hands flat on Teruki's chest. "I know that you have a gorgeous figure…"  
He bit his lip as he slipped his arms around Bou's waist. While rubbing Bou's sides Teruki gently kissed his neck. Bou let out a small whimper.  
Teruki pulled his head up to stare into Bou's eyes. He watched as lust ate away at the once innocent stare. Bou pressed his hips against Teruki's invitingly.  
He moaned letting go of his tall lover. Teasingly swinging his hips he made his way to the bed. Once on the large twin sized bed Bou called out to Teruki his voice full of arousal, "Care to join me?"Teruki bit his lip in thought. He pushed off the wall the crawled onto the bed. Hovering over Bou Teruki replied, "I'd love to join you."  
Bou giggled as he pulled Teruki down on top of him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Teruki nibbled on Bou's bottom lip lovingly as Bou slowly unbutton his shirt.  
He let his shirt roll off his shoulders then unzipped his pants. Bou gasped as Teruki tossed his plaid skirt to the floor. The metal belt made a soft clunk on the wood flooring, which peeled through the other wise silent room.  
Bou was getting nervous. He still hadn't told Teruki he was a boy. Of course once Teruki slipped off his skirt Bou wouldn't have to tell him… he'd find out on his own.  
Teruki picked up on Bou's worry, "Are you okay sweetheart? I'm I going to fast?"  
"Uh, no… it's just… I have to tell you something." Bou went to confess, but was cut off by the door slamming wide open. Bou's father stood in the doorway with his jaw agape.  
"What… the hell… What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Jang stormed in to the room pushing Teruki back. "I let you wear skirts, I even let your sister put makeup on you, but I never expected," He looked over at Teruki, "This!"  
Bou's sister came running in. "Dad calm down, it's not that bad…" She tried to defend her brother, or maybe soften his punishment.   
"Shi-gatsu you stay out of this! I'm getting tired of you and your mother making excuses for this boy!" Mr. Jang pulled Bou by his wrist on to his knees. Bou whimpered as his tender kneecaps hit the wood floor hard. "I'm going to knock some sense into you!"  
He rose his hand up high ready to slap Bou clear across the face. Bou closed his eyes hoping it all would be over with soon. He heard his father's hand descending but never making contact with his face.  
"Huh?" He opened his eyes to see Teruki struggling to keep a firm grip on his father. Soon his father pulled away and screamed, "You want him that badly huh? Fine! Both you faggots can live together and out of _my house!_"  
"But papa-san…" Bou's sister tried to interject. She didn't want to lose her brother, not like this.  
"No buts Shi-gastu… help your brother collect his things." Mr. Jang left the three teens in a morbid silence. _Oh Teruki, I didn't want you to find out this way…_

Bou fold his skirts and blouses. He occasionally would clean over and kiss away Bou's tears. He pressed his lips against Bou's ear and whispered, "I really don't care what sex you are… I still love you." Bou's face seemed to brighten up.  
Shi-gatsu was crying along with her brother. "You still have to let me come over and do your hair. You aren't a pro yet." Bou giggled but nodded. In the middle of their bittersweet backup they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it, you boys keep packing, and I mean _packing_ Save the make out session for when you get out of here." Both boys fell over in laughter.  
Shi-gatsu closed the door behind her then Teruki turned to Bou. "You know… we never finished." Bou nodded shyly. Teruki tackled Bou sending their folded clothing crashing to the floor. He kissed down his neck harshly making boy whimper in pleasure.  
He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Bou's neck. He let out a muffled moan while Teruki pulled off his blouse and kissed down his stomach. He slipped off Bou's skirt then playfully began licking at the lacy blue panties underneath. Bou squirmed in response hoping this would make Teruki remove the panties.  
He felt Bou get hard. Winking at him Teruki slipped off his panties. Bou blushed then turned away not wanting to see Teruki's response. "Oh Bou…" He whispered in awe slowly gliding his fingers over Bou's length.  
Biting his lip he looked down at Teruki through half lidded eyes. He gently licked the tip sending shots of pleasure up Bou's spine. He shut his eyes enjoying the lavish treatment Teruki was giving him. He went from licking to sucking, slowly at first, then gaining momentum with each suck.  
Biting his lip hard Bou tried not to tremble and not to yelp in pleasure. He didn't want to give his father more of an excuse to barge into his room. But he was failing miserably as his legs began to uncontrollably shake under the intense sensations.  
The door cracked open. Bou didn't notice as his sister stood, door half open, her mouth ajar, watching her brother's lustful act. He threw his head back letting a low groan escape his lips. Teruki licked Bou clean than sat up proud of his work, "Enjoy yourself?"  
"By the looks of it, he did." Shi-gatsu chirped letting herself in. Bou scrambled to get his clothing back on then blushed. "It's okay, I knew you boys would find a way to make more mess for me."  
"Yeah, we're assholes like that, isn't that right Teruki?"  
"You're not any kind of ass sweetheart." Bou giggled than thanked him. Shi-gatsu rolled her eyes then went back to the door. She opened the door all the way to reveal the mysterious door person.  
"I want you guys to meet my boyfriend, Kanon." Kanon waved to both boys then let his eyes rest on Bou. Teruki noticed how Kanon's eyes lit up as the fell to Bou. Kanon even licked his lips, but neither Bou nor Shi-gatsu seemed to notice.  
Kanon was gorgeous though, which made Teruki a little uneasy. Kanon had thick, shiny black hair that gently licked at his cheeks and covered his eyes. His blonde highlights held the sun giving him a beautiful glow. His skin was clear and smooth looking.  
Teruki ran his hands through his tangled black hair and winced. He had many scars from rough housing and didn't have much of a figure. Even though Bou saw him as a god, Teruki hated the way he looked and wished he could trade places with Kanon.  
He shook Bou's hand, "It's a pleasure to finally get to talk to you." Bou noticed the confused looks that swept both his sister's and his lover's face.  
"I met Kanon a while back… I was visiting his sister. She's my tutor for English." Bou scratched his cheek embarrassed. "I go to his house twice a week." Shi-gatsu nodded.  
Teruki didn't like the idea of Bou being in the same house with perfect man. But what could he do about it? If Bou needed help, he was going to get it, one way or another.

Thumbing through his notebook Miku reflected on each page. All his lyrics seemed without meaning, pointless. Even so, Yuri made it a habit to have him come in and sing to her.  
Everyday was the same, wake up, go to school, hang out with Kanon, come home, sing to Yuri, feed Miruku, watch the boob tube, and then finally go to bed. He was getting tired of the monotony. He shook his head frustrated pinching the flesh between his eyebrows.  
"Hey sweetheart…" Miku's mom knocked softly on the door before letting herself in. She eased herself in then sat on Miku's bed, "How are you feeling?"  
"Fucking fantastic…" Miku whispered. Mrs. Tsukiyama cringed. She always regretted the deal she made with him, "If you don't get a tattoo I'll let you curse all you want!" She sighed, _such a stupid mistake._  
"I know your father has said some harsh words to you…"  
"He hates me. I just wish I was never born."  
"Now don't say that! Your father and I love you very much." Miku shook his head impatiently not believing a word of it.  
"If he loved me he'd tell me himself." He got her by the tongue there. Miku could only reminisce on the days where his father still held him tightly when he was scared. When his father would rock him when he was sad and tell him how much he loved him. All the love his father once showed him was just an affectionate memory.  
Ever since the one Christmas, when Miku was ten, his father had branded him a freak for actually wearing the makeup his aunt accidently sent him instead of Yuri. Miku's mother patted his shoulder lovingly. "We love you with all our heart and that's that." She got up heading for the door, but then turned back, "How about tomorrow you ditch school and I call out sick. We'll go shopping, have ourselves a lil' mother/son day, ne?"  
Miku squealed in excitement. He loved shopping with a passion. Plus this sudden change was just what the doctor ordered. Mrs. Rinn smiled, "So it's a date?"  
"Yes ma'am!" 

Miku woke up earlier than usual. A sensation of pure joy ran up his spine, waking up every fiber. "Today's going to be a good day."  
He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He grabbed his favourite brush then stared at the mirror, "Spiky or flat?" He threw his head back in laughter then answered, "And when was the last time you wore your hair flat Miku-san?"  
"Heh… since like, fifth grade." _Exactly_! Miku spiked up his hair fashionably them washed his face and brushed his teeth. Afterward he threw on some clothing and headed downstairs.  
He saw his mom eating cereal, "No cooking?"   
"Don't wanna wake your father. He'll give me a road of grief for making you miss school."  
"Ahh…" Miku grabbed a breakfast and chomped into it. His mother laughed, cleaning up her bowl then watching her son wolfed down two more bars. "What are you waiting for Okaasan? Rettsugoo so we can beat the morning rush!"  
Mrs. Tsukiyama nodded then grabbed her purse. Her and her son headed towards the door, but stopped when they heard a slight stir. "Oh shit…" Mrs. Tsukiyama breathed making Miku give her a shocked stare, "Oh please! Like you don't curse." Miku flushed as they both turned.  
Miruku had woken up and was contently running on his wheel "Ay-yah…" They both whispered shaking their heads.  
Once in the van Miku screamed. "We're free!" Mrs. Tsukiyama giggled then stuck the key in the ignition. Then Miku turned on the radio. Him and his mom slightly bobbed to the fizzy pop.  
"So what stores do you wanna hit today?"  
"Hmm… how about PFM? Oh, and then we'll go to TK. afterwards we'll take a lunch break and finish up with BVLGari."  
"Sounds like fun!" They both filled the car with thick, almost tangible, anticipation. They were headed for Toykoi Luv Mall, the biggest mall in Japan.  
Miku was trembling with excitement. The mall just opened a few days ago so he knew it would be packed. He just loved the hustle, bustle, and lugging that came with shopping.  
"Now don't go too crazy we can't want your father to notice a lot of yen missing from his account."  
"Alright Mom." Miku jumped out of the car sprinting towards the mall. His mother giggled it was if her little Miku had returned happier than ever.  
"Wait up, Miku-chan!"

"Oh Okaasan you look gorgeous! Otousan won't be able to resist you!" Mrs. Tsukiyama sported a beautiful red, silk dress with a dipping neckline and slits so high you could see snippets of her panties.  
"You sure it's not too racy?" Miku rolled his eye. "What? If it's too sexy your father may have a heart attack."  
Miku's attention was pulled away from his mother. He aimed it towards the front of the story where an angelic voice wafted his way. Mrs. Tsukiyama knew her son was itching to poke around and be nosy. "You go ahead dear, I've got clothing to try on." She didn't have to give her anymore incentive before he was dashing for the front of the store.  
He poked at the shirts and pants, trying to busy himself as he glanced over at the front desk. He gasped; it was the clerk who possessed such a golden voice. The boy had shiny black hair spotted with blonde highlights, which was spiked. _His hair is styled like mine._ Miku thought while running his fingers threw his own hair. _Yeah right Miku-san, if you combed it more often and spent hours in front of the mirror like that guy does_.  
"I bet he doesn't spent hours…" The clerk turned noticing Miku. He stopped singing then blushed. He bowed apologetically. "I'm so very sorry. I shouldn't be singing on the job."  
"Hey, it's better than sleeping on the job and at least you can sing!" The clerk blushed redder making Miku chuckle lightly. "Well… so what's your name?"  
"Oh me?" The clerk looked around still blushing.  
"No, I wanted to know the sale rack's name." Miku teased sarcastically.  
Playing along the clerk said, "Well around here she's known as Bubbles."  
"Ha, my sister loves the power puff girls! I should bring her in her sometimes ne?" The clerk smiled as he nodded furiously. "You know… I never got your name Mister Clerksan."  
"And I never got yours Sir Customersan."  
"Most people call me Miku"  
"I have a baby brother nickname that! His name's Mashori." Miku grinned. He really liked this nameless clerk with the voice of an angel.  
"Please tell me your name… the curiosity, she kills me. "The boy giggled then pointed to his left breast pocket. On it was a large, white tag with 'Takachan' written in bold, blue letters. "Oh wow, I feel really retarded now."  
"You should." The boy stated bluntly.  
"Hey…" Miku went to interject, but the boy's laugh cut him off.  
"But maybe I could rub same smarts on you over… lunch perhaps?" He had to hand it to Takachan he was a daring person. Miku shrugged, "Awe, come on there's a new restaurant that opened. They've got ever flavour of ramen you can think of plus more!" Now he was sold and took the boy up on his offer.  
"Wait… I'm supposed to be going to be going with my mom TK to get some school clothing…"  
"Well I don't get off for another twenty minutes so you can go then come back for me."  
"Hai! Sounds great Takachan."

It was a day of work as usual and by now he'd be praying for the mall to burn down so he'd have an excuse to go home early. But today it was different, today he prayed the mall wouldn't burn down but the clock would speed up so he could finally get off of work.  
"Ohayo, Takachan!" Yubia came strolling in stopping to check out some belts. She glanced over at him, noticing the happiness that just spilled from every pore. "So what's with the smile, get promoted finally?"  
Takachan pointed to the cash register he's worked at for over a year signaling that he hadn't been promoted. She rolled her eyes annoyed spitting, "Then spill it."  
"I've got a date." He whispered softly. She gasped unable to believe her ears.  
"My lil' Takakun… on a date?"  
""I'm not little Yubia-chan. And yes, a date." Yubia seemed excited as a smile swept across her face. "You should have seen them Yubia-chan, such a flirt! They had gorgeous eyes and such a wonderful smile!" Yubia's smile soon melted off her face. Takachan was trying to avoid revealing the sex of his date. "Takanori Nishikawa…" He cringed of her sudden motherly tone. "Would this so called mystery date happen to be a boy?"  
"No! I mean…" _Miku-san is a man…_ He wanted to say, but Yubia cut him off.  
"Takakun! You say your bisexual, but all you talk about is boys! I am beginning to wonder if you're…" There was an awkward silence. Takanori shuffled his feet then glanced at the clock.  
"Love to stay and chat dear sister, but I have a date to get ready for." He said lamely while slipping out off his work shirt.  
"What's his name?"  
"Ask him yourself he's coming in now." Yubia turned to see an ecstatic auburn heading for the front with what seemed like his mother. "Glad to see you haven't forgotten me. Give me a second."  
Mrs. Tsukiyama smiled pinching Miku's cheek playfully. "The boy's glad you didn't forget him, but how could you when you've been talking about him ever since we left the store?" Miku blushed brushing his mother's hand away. "Well I'm going to check the mall out some more."  
"But mom…"  
"No, no, enjoy yourself." Miku's mother handed him some money then kissed his cheek. "Have fun with your little boy friend." She winked at Miku who blushed deeper. Mrs. Tsukiyama turned on her heels then left the store.  
"So where is this magical Ramen place?" Takanori smirked then pursed his lips in thought. Soon after he squinted his eyes and then shuffled his feet. "Well…?"  
"Dunno, so I guess wel'll have to walk around and find it." The boy winked then jumped over the counter. Yubia looked at her brother stunned then turned to Miku. "Oh, this girl," Takachan turned and pointed to her. "This is my sister."  
Miku waved sheepishly. "Dozo yoroshiku." Yubia bowed her head turning to Takachan.  
"If you hurt my little brother, you'll wake up the next morning missing your left kidney." Takanori rolled his eyes glaring at his sister. "Nani? I mean it." The boys laughed then headed out into the mall. 

"Welcome to my humble abode." Teruki chuckled softly trying to brighten Bou's day. He was still upset over the verbal beat down his father had given him. But he tried smiling; slowly taking his gaze off the bracelet his sister gave him to Teruki's house.  
Bou gasped stepping back a bit. Teruki's 'humble abode' as he called it was anything but. The floors were spotless and covered in thick, green carpet that embraced his bare feet. The walls were a eggshell white and had swirl designs in them. Bou did a full 360 taking in the beauty that was Teruki's mansion. "It's gorgeous."  
Teruki shrugged, "it's a house." Bou spun day dreamingly in the relatively empty living room. He learned again the doorframe watching in amusement. _Do you know how beautiful you are?_ Teruki shook his head making a cheerful grunt in the back of his throat.  
Bou stopped spinning to turn to Teruki. "What's so funny?" He approached his tall lover lazily wrapping his arms around Teruki's neck. Teruki shrugged as he kissed Bou's nose.  
He stared into his blonde lover's eyes whilst gently rubbing his sides. Bou ran his tongue along Teruki's pink lips. He was surprised by the sudden look of lust in the blonde's eyes but parted his lips letting Bou inch slowly into his mouth.  
Teruki let out a gentle groan as Bou locked their lips together. Diving his tongue deeper the blonde licked hungrily inside his lover's mouth. The tall boy could barely breathe, but didn't want to break the kiss. After minute Teruki pulled back gasping for air. "I love you."  
"Yes, but I love you more!" He teased then stuck his tongue out playfully. Teruki pinched his lover's soft tongue. Bou's eyes widened as he watched a devilish grin spread across the tall one's face.  
"Unless you plan on using it, I suggest you put it back in your mouth." Obeying Bou shoved his tongue backing his mouth. The taller lover ran his fingers threw the short one's hair pulling it back to reveal Bou's blushing cheeks. "Would you like to see **our** room?"  
Bou nodded then brought his legs up, which he wrapped around Teruki's waist skillfully. "Mind carrying me?" Teruki knew better not to go against his lover's whim. So he gripped Bou's round bottom tightly. "Oh, so you'll carry me then!" A laugh was shared between the two as they made their way slowly up the stairs.  
He kicked open the door while trying to angle his body so both him and Bou could slip through to the room. Once in, he tossed the blonde on the waterbed causing it to violently shake. "Wee!" The petite boy exclaimed while Teruki plopped down making the bed vibrate more.  
Bou giggled, but was cut off not much after by a nasally voice, "Who the hell is she?" A pudgy girl stood in the doorway casting evil looks towards the blonde. He shifted a little behind Teruki hoping his lover would come in to save him.  
"This is Bou and he will be rooming her for a bit." The girl gasped her jaw dropping. She pointed at Bou her mouth still agape. For a moment she seemed a lost for words.  
"That thing… that thing's a _boy_?"  
"Yes Hasumo, he's my boyfriend. And I'd love it if you wouldn't call my baby a thing."  
"Well excuse me…" She snorted. She glared at Bou once more before heading back towards her room.  
"I hope I'm not intruding…" Bou whispered softly. He tugged at his pink spotted skirt staring at his lover. Teruki's silence worried the petite blonde so he began to play with a few of his anklets.  
Suddenly Teruki took Bou's hand and kissed every fingertip lovingly. "She's just jealous my boyfriend's prettier than hers." The blonde blushed then snorteded pulling his hand back. "So where would you like me to sleep? The floor, the couch… the bed?"  
"I want you to sleep with me, Teruchan." Bou whined softly. Teruki rolled his eyes. Bou thought he had upset his lover but, soon Teruki was pelting him playfully with a pillow. Then he crawled on top of Bou for a better position to strike the blonde's face. "Hey! You're ruining my hair!" Bou whined more.  
"You whiney little baby!" Teruki chuckled then stopped. "I'll sleep with you if you don't whine anymore." Bou pouted, which got him a face full of feathers. "And no pouting!" The blonde pushed the pillow out of his face and stared at Teruki.  
"You better be happy I love you, or you'd be dead right now for messing up my hair." They both laughed lightheartedly as Teruki smoothed out the blonde's long locks. "Does it look better?" Teruki nodded.  
"So I guess I'm expected to get your stuff from the living room?"  
"You're the man in this relationship, aren't you?" Bou teased poking Teruki's chest. "You have to do all the man work."  
"Fine, then you'll have to do all the laundry." The blonde blushed scratching his cheek. Teruki smiled at the gesture and kissed his lover's nose. "I'm only funning with you. Let me go get your stuff before I forget." With that, Teruki was out the door and down the stairs.  
Bou sprawled out on the waterbed letting it mold to his body shape. "So comfortable…" The blonde stared at the walls as his eyes slowly began to close. He rubbed the comforter; it was a soft yellow and gentle to the touch. It had to be old he thought, it felt aged and thin with time and from Teruki's body rubbing against it for so many years.  
He jumped up, _now would be a good time to see what he keeps in his room, wouldn't it?_ The blonde would have loved to nap on his new bed, but there was always time for that later. He ran over to the dresser and slowly pulled out the first drawer.  
The first drawer contained a collection of ties, hats, belts, gloves, and bowties. _The accessory drawer!_ Bou continued to snoop as he slide out the second drawer. In the second drawer there were boxers of ever colour, design, and fabric. Bou pulled out a pair of black silk boxers. "So pretty!"  
He flipped the boxers around to see on if anything was on the back. After rereading the phrase several times Bou began to blush deeply. "Spank me…" He read out loud then folded the boxers carefully slipping them back into the drawer. "Wow, I'm just going to pretend that didn't happen."  
"What didn't happen?" Bou turned to see a slender girl, who looked like the female version of Teruki. She had a flat chest and looked to be taller than his lover. "Are you the little blonde Teruchan's been fussing about for the past months?" Bou nodded; he never knew Teruki actually spoke about him. "Finally!"  
The girl rushed over to Bou wrapping her arms around him. "I've heard such wonderful things about you! Teruchan said I'd get to meet you one day, but I never thought… Oh never mind!" The girl seemed very happy; she was the complete opposite of Hasumo.  
She pulled Bou back and lifted his chin. She spent a great deal checking his face then let her eyes drift to his hair. "Your hair… is so…" She ran her fingers threw it then smiled. "How do you make it so beautiful!"  
"My sister does it for me."  
"Who's your sister?" Bou was dreading this. What if she turned out to be one of Shi-gatsu's many friends? Then she'd refer to him as 'Shichan's little brother.' He shuddered. "Hmm?"  
"Oh, um, her name's Shi-gastu."  
"Holy! You mean the Saitou Shi-gastu?" He knew it. She must be one of Shichan's many fan girls. "I hear she's the best hair dresser around! And she doesn't even have a license yet. It's amazing."  
"Yeah, quite amazing."  
"And what's your name?" She smiled sweetly at him. _She actually cares that I have a name?_ She waited patiently as Bou fought throw his shock.  
"My name's…" Actually, Bou wasn't sure if he should give her his real name or not. He hadn't even told Teruki his real name. But something about this girl, the way she looked at him, she made him feel open. He felt as if he could tell this girl all the world's secrets and she wouldn't tell a soul. "My name's Kazuhiro. But many just call me Bou or Shichan's little brother. Please, don't tell anyone my real name… just call me Bou."  
Luckily, the girl understood completely and patted his shoulder. "I know how you feel. My name's Mikuni but, I absolutly hate that name. So I go by the name Unii."  
"It's nice to meet you Uniisan." The blond bowed. She patted Bou on the forehead then giggled.  
"No need for formalility here, Kazukun." Bou blushed. The last time he was called Kazukun was when he was in 5th grade. She shifted her gaze from Bou to the drawers. "If you're looking for buried treasure, you won't find any. I already looked. Teruchan's pretty dull." At this they both chuckled.  
"He may be duller than a butter knife, but he's a romantic, and I love him." Unii let a soft crooning noise pass her lips. The sound made Bou's face feel hot. "Nani? It's true!" She laughed.  
"I can tell me and you will get along just fine! And by looks of it, you have a great eye for fashion. We simple just have to go shopping together." Bou nodded then looked back at the bed. The water sloshed softly as calling him to it, _Come Bou, come lay on me._   
"That sounds great, but right now all I really want is a nap." Unii kissed his forehead then wished him sweet dreams. Once she was out of the room Bou inched over to the bed then plopped down. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.


End file.
